1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet tissue holders, and particularly to an auxiliary rolled toilet tissue holder device that pivotally mounts on the conventional built-in rolled toilet tussue receptacle and additionally provides support for a supplementary or extra roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way to support rolled toilet tissue in a residential bathroom is to mount the rolled toilet tissue on a spring-pressed spindle that fits between two projecting lugs forming a part of a built-in toilet tissue receptacle. The receptacle is only sufficiently large to retain a single roll of toilet tissue, and extra rolls re frequently not available when the roll in use has been expended. To my knowledge, nobody has ever constructed or patented an auxiliary rolled toilet tissue holder which pivotally mounts in the conventional rolled toilet tissue receptacle but which provides means for mounting the rolled toilet tissue on the auxiliary device and additionally provides storage capacity for an extra or supplemental roll of toilet tissue which is easily accessible when the primary roll has been expended. Accordingly, one of the important objects of this invention is the provision of such an auxiliary rolled toilet tissue holder and storage device.
With the emphasis that has been placed in recent years on the question of decor, another object of the invention is the provision of a rolled toilet tissue holder and storage device for a supplemental roll that may be fabricated in attractive designs of multiple colors to fit any residential bathroom decor.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an auxiliary rolled toilet tissue holder and storage device which is easy to mount on the existing conventional rolled toilet tissue receptacle, thus obviating the need for any structural changes in the bathroom.
The maintenance of sanitary conditions in the bathroom is an extremely important goal. Accordingly, another important object of the invention is the provision of an auxiliary rolled toilet tissue holder and storage device which permits the mounting for dispensing of a roll of conventional toilet tissue on the auxiliary device, but which is constructed in such a manner that the extra or supplemental roll is shielded from physical contact until such time as the primary roll has been expended, at which time the supplemental roll may be easily retrieved and mounted in dispensing position.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.